This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods that allow a person to practice hitting or throwing a ball or the like in a confined space without having the ball travel a large distance or hit other persons or objects and cause injury or damage. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a net or the like for catching a golf ball that has been hit with a golf club and then returning the golf ball to its general location before it was hit with the golf club.